


Emotionless Love

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Birthing, Breeding, Clones, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young lad decides to try and ask out the love of his life, Rei Ayanami. Turns out it works a little too well, though not for the reasons he may be expecting.





	Emotionless Love

The bell started to ring as the clock hit 4, making the end of the schoolday for most of the students. Today had been a long day, filled with smaller tests and a ton of theory that would exhaust anybody. One of these students was a young man named Mato, who had recently sent a letter to one of the bombshells that attended school. He had his hopes up, but even in his mind he knew that there was a chance he'd get rejected.

Just as he reached his locker, he noticed somebody standing by it, looking a little absent minded. Taking a second glance, his cheeks quickly flushed red. ‘This cannot be real… She…’ Were the thoughts that ran through his head as he realized that the girl standing at his locker was none other than the bombshell he had tried to ask out.

Rei Ayanami, a beautiful girl with the body of an amazon. Her ever-dull looking eyes hid a surprisingly deep mind, and that was more than enough to win over most of the boys in the school… well, that and her obnoxiously wide ass. The way she leaned up against the locker made it easy for somebody to realize how wide it really was. It nearly covered up two entire doors, and then some. She was stacked in every sense of the word.

Mato on the other hand was a pipsqueak. Sure, he wasn’t the worst off, since he was both in good shape and he looked decent at the very least, but he was definitely much shorter than the woman that held his affections. So why did she end up actually taking his proposal seriously? He had to know, so he started to shuffle towards the tall beauty, before attempting to speak up.

The moment he got into Rei’s effective range was the moment she pulled him so close that his head brushed up against the breasts that were still kept captive within her uniform. “I’ve been keeping my eye on you for a while, Mato. You’ve no doubt done the same. So, let me cut to the point.” The Amazonian girl said as she pulled him away from her for a second, and then handed him his confession letter back. It had been resealed perfectly, leaving one to wonder what could be inside. “Open it.”

The shorter boy nodded and tore open the top of the letter, only to see a roll of condoms flop out through the top of the envelope. Every single one of them had been pierced through, and once he looked back at Rei’s face, he noticed the sheer thirst that radiated on her face. “This… This does count as a yes, right?” The smaller and seemingly younger boy asked, only to find her lips meeting his.

The kiss was brief, but the string of saliva that connected their lips was telling. “Yes. I’ll be your girlfriend. That’s what you wanted to hear, wasn’t it?” The more Rei talked, the more her monotone-like voice started to sound like it was dripping with passion… and before Mato had a moment to celebrate, she practically yanked him along, pulling him deeper into the school. She couldn’t wait any longer… In fact, she had waited more than long enough.

As soon as the two made it to an empty classroom, Rei practically threw him inside before shutting the door behind them. The boy scrambled onto his feet, only to be hoisted onto a table and stripped of his pants, leaving him in his boxers where the older girl could get a delightful whiff of the scent of his cloth-covered cock.

"S-Slow down a little, Rei... Why did you even say yes?" He asked worriedly, only to moan as the blue-haired beauty had given his covered rod a little lick, letting the warmth of her saliva soak through the underwear and get him ready for what was about to happen.

"I suppose there's something about that little brain of yours that's got intrigued. Your letter was well articulated, and you've managed to ace every test despite not seeming worth your stuff. Think of this as a reward for impressing me, Mato." The girl wearing a dull expression explained her reasons very carefully, before biting into the waistband of his underwear and dragging it down ever carefully. The warm air being exhaled through her nostrils brushed against the tip of his throbbing meat as it bounced forward, presenting itself with great fanfare.

The further Rei teased him with her deadpan stares, yet tender and careful caresses to his delicate areas, the more rapidly the young boy drew breath. He couldn't keep this up for long, and as his underwear was fully pulled off him, something inside of him clicked. The moment his new girlfriend planted a kiss on his seed-sack was the moment it emptied, a thick string of cum shooting into her hair, staining that beautiful bush with a slimy and sticky liquid.

Before the boy had much of a chance to apologize for this blunder, the taller girl merely picked the sticky substance out of her hair and bit into the end of it, slurping it down and emphasizing her consumption with a gulp. Upon seeing the depraved display, Mato's dick immediately went back up to an erect state, prompting Rei's lips to curve a little at the ends. Was she enjoying this? Her expression being practically frozen made it incredibly hard to tell, but it certainly didn't stop her from being stupidly enticing.

Then, it came time for Rei to join her boyfriend in having her lower half be naked. To achieve this, she simply undid her skirt and let it daintily fall down her thighs before it landed on the floor. Then, she pulled off her panties, slowly sliding the fabric off her legs before forcing it onto her partner, allowing him to get a powerful whiff of the juices that had gathered within. It was thoroughly soaked, and the primal scent of an aroused female clouded the young man's mind for just a few seconds as precum squirted weakly from the tip of his cock.

"Sit still, and I'll do the work." Rei commanded as she proceeded to climb a little onto the table, before sinking her now-exposed and absolutely soaked slit down on the head of his cock, causing her face to twitch for just a brief moment. She didn't moan, but the small blush that started to warm her cheeks exhibited just enough of her aroused state to make the panty-masked young man blush in response.

As she bounced up and down with a surprisingly slow and methodical seeming tempo, the boy was left with his mind still clouded by the smell of his fertile friend, his hands grasping at the empty air for a sort of relief. Rei noticed Mato's plight and grabbed ahold of his wrists, before shoving them into her hips, his fingers digging in and immediately squeezing upon receiving feedback from her flesh. The young boy's moans were muffled by the fabric covering his mouth, despite the sounds intensifying from his girlfriend upping the tempo of her movements.

As she continued her inverted piston motions, the boy started bobbing his head forward out of instinct, and as she had done before, she made a change in her movements to accommodate. This time, Rei swiftly unbuttoned every single button on her shirt and let her breasts hang out, letting the boy's head gingerly push its way in between the two mounds, where it nestled ever comfortably while she returned to her motions.

He hadn't gotten a good look at her, but he could imagine how she looked just by how she felt. Her legs were slender, yet thick where it mattered. Her thighs felt so fat that he'd bet he could take a bite into them, and he still wouldn't reach the meaty inside. Her belly was currently flat and just a little toned, just enough that you could run your tongue up her abs and get caught in the ridges. Her breasts, the ones his face was currently stuck within, were comparable to small basketballs with the softness of beanbags. He could stay within their chasm for weeks.

But most importantly was her face. Ever cold, ever distant. Her piercing eyes showed no interest, her mouth was ever the straight line, her icy hair reflected the overall feel of being empty and cold that the rest of her body did... And yet, he felt such a warmth within him whenever he looked at her. As if he could see something nobody else could.

With the memory of Rei's seemingly dismissive face in his mind, Mato finally couldn't take it any longer. His true load had to be released. For the first time since he asked for her to spell it out, he took the reigns. He dug his fingers into the slabs of meat that Rei called thighs, and reeled his tiny hips backwards. Then, he slammed them forward, making the girl's fat ripple from the impact as she felt his cock slam against her cervix.

That one motion was just what he needed, as the floodgates within his balls opened up. One by one, the seed within rushed outward, through his urethra and into her opened womb. One turned into two, which turned into four, sixteen, and so on as the sheer amount of individual wriggling sperm reached the seven digits, flooding Rei's womb in seconds and bloating out her previously pristine belly. She hadn't realized what the boy was capable of in terms of reproductive output, but the way her lips curved upward ever slightly meant that it certainly didn't disappoint her.

As she felt the sensation of wriggling life within her womb settle down, and she saw the boy before her almost pass out as he leaned back, she put an arm around her boyfriend's back and pushed him back into her bosom, letting him recover using the soft sensations as a springboard. His breathing was erratic, while Rei continued to remain so stone chillingly calm and collected... and yet, she was the first one to speak up.

"Did you enjoy your reward, Mato? I certainly enjoyed seeing what you could do to me...." Rei said with a suggestive undertone to her otherwise unremarkable tone of voice, as she started to rub her clearly seed-inflated stomach. "Surely after pumping so much into me, you'd be willing to take responsibility? Otherwise, I wouldn't know what to do. You did confess your love to me, too..." Her words sounded like they were intended to wrap him into something he'd later regret, but as he finally caught his breath, she received a pair of kisses to the sides of her breasts.

"Rei... I'll take all the responsibility you need, as long as you promise me one thing!" He shouted with surprising gusto, making Rei flinch ever slightly in surprise. She didn't get a chance to ask him to elaborate before he preempted her with a loud "GET BIGGER!"... and with that one request, he promptly passed out, now well and truly drained from all of that fun they had.

"...What a lovely little boy. I suppose I wasn't wrong to accept his confession..." Rei muttered quietly as she rubbed her gravid tummy, a small smile fully forming on her lips. The way her belly started to twitch and throb made it clear that it wouldn't be long before she was going to be properly full of life, not just the smallest kind a human could conceive.

The days went by, and their life as partners and lovers became the best he could've ever imagined. She well and truly made sure that he was going to feel just how deep her love could be. Whether that meant that she'd engage in sexual acts in greater amounts, or indulging that one request of his.

Once, after a long mission, she returned home still wearing her plug suit. Knowing that she had a lot of duties to deal with the angels that had been attacking the city, he wasn't surprised to see her wearing the white and stretchy fabric, but he was definitely not expecting it to cling to tightly to her, even as she was showing signs of being pregnant.

She'd call him to their shared bedroom, where she'd lay on her back ready for him to do the work. She'd often be too tired to take the reins at this point. He'd rub one out on her thighs, splattering more of his wonderful semen across both as well as her slightly domed belly. He knew she had begun to grow even a little bigger in terms of fat, but that was only because he did his best to make sure that she was following his single request.

This meant meals before, during and after any sexual activity, so naturally while he was busy grinding his meat against hers, he was using one of his hands to guide a piece of cake into his lover's mouth, so that she may have a different kind of feast while he experienced one of the greatest pleasures known to man. And though she didn't show it, because she knew that he loved her emotionless response more than her genuine feelings, she was happy to be pampered in such a way.

Another act of debaucherous lovemaking that they'd commit would be during gym class. Her body would be covered in sweat to the point where it would soak her shirt so much that it became transparent. Naturally, this meant that she'd cause Mato to achieve peak arousal within seconds, and she had to compensate and make sure that he could continue the exercises before the coach would complain about it.

Naturally, she did the best she could possibly think of. She smothered his cock in her tits, squishing both of those magnificent mountains into her lover's rod to make him cum... and he did, but the small ropes of white never came in singles.

She then turned to her belly, now surrounded by a small layer of soft fat on top of the gravidity that rested in the middle. She pulled his cock up to a pocket of fat right below the dome, and started rubbing the tender meat up against his shaft while his head pushed against the unflinching domed tummy. Naturally, her constant sexual acts had left him a quick shot, so he covered her wet-shirt-covered belly with another string of white... but he still wasn't done.

Having no other options, she turned to her ass, and beckoned for him to use her cheeks to get himself off. With a little bit of encouragement and a lot of handholding, he'd manage to cum right in the mountainous creek she called an ass crack, despite the buruma that covered it up... and yet, despite this, his erection would still refuse to go down. The session that was supposed to only take a few minutes turned into an entire day of hot lovemaking as she whisked him away to the storage closet and rutted him like an animal in heat. Every minute of it was filled with their love for one another.

The days continued to roll by, and eventually their lovemaking had started to draw the attention of the other students. Mostly because of how Rei had turned out from all of the seed he had pumped into her womb and ass, and food that he had fed to her. She had become enormous. Her formerly fit stature was completely covered in flab, to the point where it was a miracle that she could walk straight without waddling. She didn't even wear her uniform at this point, having changed to a surprisingly revealing dress that allowed everyone to take a good look at her, that is if they weren't repulsed for some strange reason.

Her legs had grown to the thickness of tree trunks, but with the outward softness of jelly, to the point where Mato's hands would have trouble getting out of their hold if he ever tried to play with them for too long. Her posterior was no different. If he even sunk his hand into one of those cheeks, he wouldn't be getting it back out until his girlfriend reached a climax.

Her belly was enormous, and only half of it was because of her pregnancy that now looked like she was due any day. The rest was a thick layer of fat that acted as a soft cushion for her growth, preventing the strangely rigid growth from looking unnatural in comparison to the rest of her plump body.

Her breasts were comparable to proper milk tanks at this point, and contained just as much milk as one, with more on the way as a result of the child within her womb.  It wouldn't be out of the ordinary to see droplets if not streams of milk pouring from her nipples as she grew aroused throughout the day.

Her face remained as stoic as ever, yet now her cheeks were ever plumper, to the point where if one were to try and slap her cold expression off her face, she'd merely cushion the blow with those bloated slabs of flesh. She was still awfully cute in her boyfriend's mind, even with that small change... but overall, only somebody like him could love a woman like her.

One night, they found themselves within the same classroom where it all began, Mato relaxing on her lap as she let him nurse from her breast, until she felt something move within her womb. Not a moment later, she finally let her guard down, and a piercing scream filled the class. Not a moment later, a splash of water fell to the ground, making it clear that she just came from having her water break.

Feeling invigorated by his girlfriend's milk, and wanting to help her give birth with ease, he climbed off her lap and shuffled his way behind her. Using the small amount of muscle tone that he had built over the last few months living with her, he managed to lift her ass up a few inches so that his cock could slide into her ass. With his rod nestled within her, it took only a thrusts before Rei let out yet another scream, the attempts to ease the act of giving birth being successful.

As his girlfriend reached her second successive orgasm, he noticed something dropping out of her pussy with a surprising amount of tact... in fact, it was far too big to be a simple baby. Mato looked over Rei's shoulder, and immediately his eyes widened in shock. What he saw was utterly improbable, but he knew he wasn't seeing things.

Before the two of them, stood a much thinner, yet no younger clone of Rei... revealing the true reason why she had sought out the young boy. Mato still didn't know, but the girl known as Ayanami Rei was but one of many clones of the same woman, and the technology that had achieved this was horribly inefficient. So, the organization that started this procedure turned to a biological method of creating clones... and this is why she decided to take his confession seriously. He was the one that would knock her up with another version of herself... She just didn't expect him to take things this seriously.

While Mato continued to try and wrap his head around how a fully sized adult could've been born from a normal sized pregnancy, he felt his daughter wrap her arms around his waist. "Papa. Don't worry. Rei's going to be even better than Mama. And even bigger." The statement made the older Rei glare a little in her daughter's direction, but as the smaller girl moved to include her in the hug, that sense of hostility soon faded. They were a family after all, a little competition wouldn't hurt.

In the end, the young man had suddenly gotten into a lot more trouble than he had originally asked for, or even expected... But thinking about it, if this mean that he had another one of the woman he loved oh-so-dearly... maybe it wasn't all bad. It was weird, yes, but he could certainly enjoy having another woman love him from the bottom of her heart. Even if it was his daughter by technicality.

He just hoped that they could get along, then everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission by Lord-OZ on Deviantart.


End file.
